totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:L'Île des Défis Extrêmes
VOTE HERE FOR THE PERSON WHO WILL BE UP FOR ELIMINATION EVERY WEEK ! How does this work? I'm not sure. But anyway, I wanted to say that I really like Arturo's image. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 15:31, October 10, 2011 (UTC) This work like that: Every episode I choose one team who loose and You guys have to vote for one person of the team who are up for elimination! But when you vote it's for saving this people ! AT THE END THE PERSON OF THE TEAM WHO AS GOT THE LESS VOTES FOR HIM/HER WILL BE ELIMINATED ! So ? [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 17:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Week 4 Team Yellow Stars will loose in episode 5 so Now, vote for the person you wanna vote! The bottom is between:Alice, Dan, Emma, Erick, Mari Dora and Tiffani ! Vote now and save them ! I vote alice Mike it's my name 17:42, October 11, 2011 (UTC) This story might be going a wee bit fast. Already we know the third person eliminated, even though that part of the story hasn't been posted yet, and the elimination ceremonies are being posted before the rest of the story, so we're reading who is being eliminated, but we have little idea why they're being eliminated. You should probably wait until the main part of each chapter is posted before posting the end of the chapter. And we have almost nothing to go on when deciding who to vote for, since we know so little about who these people are, since most of the story isn't even posted yet, and... I just think you should slow down. Wait until you get more of the actual story posted before having people decide who they want voted off, since there's almost nothing to go on so far except for the contestants' images. Frank15 18:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I think your Right I will wait for now! Personally, I think it's fine how it is, but you should make a blog when it comes to the finale, but anyway, I save Emma! [[User:Teddy74|'''If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,]] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 19:53, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Wait,the vote Save or eliminate a character ? Mike it's my name 20:10, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I save Tiffani. [[User:Liklik2012|'A-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!,']] [[User talk:Liklik2012|'Youz Crazy!!!']] 01:12, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I gotta agree with Frank. It doesn´t make much sense without the challenges, since it makes us not understand how did the contestant get eliminated or what is going on. Want me to help ya write the challenges? You know, fixing typo errors or making a sentence sound better? (NicoTDaddicted on Wii) 'Votes are Open's ! ' There was a little problem because we haven't finished the story and we were doing elimination. So we took a little "break" and now It's open again! ' *'I decided to put 1 'vote '(already) to all the contestants nominated (each week), Then to save your favourite you just have to say: Exemple: " I wanna saved ..... " People who are nominated this week: ''' *Alice *Dan *Emma *Erick *Mari Dora *Tiffani I save Emma! [[User:Teddy74|☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!]] [[User talk:Teddy74|'''Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮]] 16:59, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I save Tiffani! [[User:Liklik2012|'A-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!,']] [[User talk:Liklik2012|'Youz Crazy!!!']] 05:43, October 25, 2011 (UTC) LOL I loved how the guys kept complaining about Skyler xD I'm crazy and I know it 19:20, December 17, 2011 (UTC) LOL Yeah ! Hope you like it :P ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] ''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!''' 19:47, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I really Like this story ;D Jukilo 22:40, January 1, 2012 (UTC)